


D-Girl Kanaya

by Sinfulnature1123



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dick Girl, Harem, Non-human, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulnature1123/pseuds/Sinfulnature1123
Summary: I'm importing my FF stories over here just in case the site does another smut purge, lol.Original Summary: For the Month of Futa, let's look at the D-girl version of the chainsaw wielding space lesbian.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, welcome to Dick Girl Kanaya, another of the 'Month of Futa' stories. You may have noticed a slight change in this story title from its original drabble name of 'Herm-Kanaya,' a name made redundant by the understanding of troll gender that I obtained later on.
> 
> For those of you new to my profile, allow me to explain. Through bits and pieces scattered across Homestuck and Hiveswap, we can all but prove that in terms of what's below the belt trolls are probably quite likely literally the same as humans.
> 
> The difference seems to be that for trolls it's modular, female trolls able to shift from fully female to futa into D-girl, and male trolls able to shift into shemale and then C-boy.
> 
> I'd list out my evidence, but frankly I can't be bothered XD I already posted it elsewhere. Also, before you ask, no there will be no males human or troll in this story. Not because I'm against D-girl on male, quite the contrary actually I love it. It's more to do with the same reason I don't ever intend to ship John with anyone male.
> 
> In this story where absolutely everyone is at least slightly bisexual, I have respect for the few characters who definitely swing one way or the other, like Kanaya and John being only interested in girls (Jane used to be on that list, but the trickster mode fiasco and post Homestuck snapchat entries call it into question).
> 
> Alright, enough rambling, let's begin.

Rose and Kanaya stumbled through the door, connected at the lips with their hands trailing hungrily over each other's body, each wanting to claim the other and not planning on stopping until they had every explored every inch of each other.  
Rose only barely remembered to kick the door shut again on their way to their bed. Rose knew that normally newlyweds tended to simply pass out from the strain of planning and going through a wedding, but she and Kanaya were in no such state.  
Whether this was to do with Rose's more pre-destination based Seer of Light planning, or with them just being better at coping through stressful situations, but neither of them felt drained.  
No, they were more riled up than they'd ever been. They'd come close to having their first time a few dozen times on the meteor during the three year journey through the void, most of them during Rose's drunken days.  
As disappointed as she'd been by Dave's near god like powers of cock blocking at the time, she couldn't help but be glad for it now that they would be able to officially do this as a married couple.  
She'd have to apologize for the several bruises she'd given him. Kanaya, despite being the one in the dress, picked Rose up princess style and carried her to the bed, lips finally leaving her lover's, if only to trail across her neck. Her tongue flicked across the mark that had been left in Rose's neck from repeated feedings from the rainbow drinker's fangs. Rose shuddered in excitement as she felt it, recalling memories of the times Kanaya had bitten into her for feeding.  
It had been a bit painful and unsettling at first, but the more she did it, the more… alluring it became. It never got less painful mind, but as much as Rose attempted to phrase it in a more proper way, the fact was that Rose had started to actively enjoy the pain it brought.  
Whether she said it or not, Kanaya knew. Rose groaned as Kanaya laid her against the bed, feeling her fangs piercing her neck again, only further imprinting the mark into her flesh as she fed on her warm blood; sending shivers of pleasure through the light player.  
Kanaya always found it hard to think when feeding from Rose, slightly intoxicating even now that Rose didn't have alcohol coursing through her veins, but she forced herself to say lucid enough to begin working herself out of her clothing as she fed, eager for more. Rose noticed this, but unlike Kanaya couldn't focus enough to move until Kanaya's fangs pulled back.  
When they did, Rose couldn't help but blush from how close it had brought her to the edge from the bite alone.  
She could think of few things more embarrassing than erupting that quickly on her wedding night. Normally Rose would have politely excused herself to finish the job, or later in their relationship, they'd have.. Lent each other a hand so to speak.  
But this time.. There would not be able frustrating holding back. Kanaya, her dress pulled off and tossed aside unceremoniously, leaving her in only her white panties ('For the Seer of Light's Eyes Only' scrawled across the back and front of them, though the front was being stretched by the desperate bulge that had formed), began to help Rose out of her clothing.  
She'd figured it would be romantic for one of them to have been dressed in traditional groom attire, and while she maintained that it certainly had been, she also had to admit it was extremely uncomfortable; especially now. She let out a pleased sigh when she was finally down to only her underwear, see-through thin purple lingerie.  
Kanaya stared at her in awe, and Rose feared for a moment her underwear might just rip off of her body; especially when Rose stripped down fully naked. Thankfully no such clothing malfunction occurred, the jade blood able to lower and remove her underwear before it tore.  
Rose attempted to maintain her usually in control, seductive expression; but could feel herself literally drooling as she watched Kanaya's nine and a half inch member spring free from its prison. Rose was well aware by now of the troll species modular gender, and knew through intimate discussion that Kanaya was at her most comfortable in full D-girl mode at all times.  
The two moved back further onto the bed, their kiss forming again as Kanaya moved between Rose's legs. Despite never having gone this far, the two of them seemed to know almost instinctively where to go, Kanaya lining herself up and pushing into her wife, the two moaning happily together.  
'Wife.' Kanaya thought. A human word sure, but she understood the meaning. And when the full weight of it hit her, any self control she'd had left evaporated, and she buried herself inside of the Seer.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanaya rather enjoyed visiting the dream bubbles. It was the only way for her to visit some of her friends who'd not made it to the end of their adventure before the end of their life.  
It was always rather odd-and she was always sure to steer clear of Porrim to maintain her own self esteem-but it was always interesting at least. Today she went looking for Feferi.  
Finding the specific trolls from her timeline was difficult, as there were just under an infinite amount of alternate versions of them from various timelines, but it had been managed through a combination of Rose, John, and Terezi's powers.  
They kept tabs on their friends, helping them however they could. Feferi, unsurprisingly, was in one of the dream bubble seas. Kanaya swam under the surface to meet with her. She could breathe underwater in the dream bubbles.  
More that there was no actual water there despite the feeling of it all around her. Feferi swam up to meet the jade blood, taking her hands in hers and pulling her through the water. Kanaya assumed at first that Feferi was leading her somewhere, only to realize that Feferi was simply dancing with her underwater.  
It seemed that Feferi wanted to a little personal fun with Kanaya. Kanaya humored her, attempting to move through the water with Feferi, though she couldn't move nearly as fluidly as Feferi.  
Kanaya only realized just how much fun Feferi was looking to have when her dancing began to involve less clothing, her skirt being tossed aside before she swam over to attempt to remove Kanaya's as well.  
She wasn't sure how she felt about it at first, up to now she'd only ever been with Rose. She considered backing out of the situation, but recalled that she and Rose had had a conversation about situations such as this; Rose very clearly stating that she was alright with Kanaya sharing a little pleasure with the others, as she intended to do the same.  
With this in mind, Kanaya decided to, as Feferi had described it to her once (though in a much different context), 'follow the motion of the ocean,' and simply moved her body with Feferi's as both of them steadily lost more and more of their clothing. Soon they were both floating naked together, Feferi displaying her curvy body for Kanaya.  
She grinned as she saw Kanaya's length stiffening quickly from the sight. She brought herself closer to Kanaya to speed the process up, her grinning widening as she felt Kanaya's hardness pressing between her legs. Much as Kanaya was proud of her own looks, she knew full well that she was outranked by many of the others.  
Terezi, Vriska, and Aradia were all more athletic and well toned, Nepeta balanced natural cuteness and aggression charm perfectly, and Feferi… of the group of them, she was probably the most quintessentially attractive female; luscious hips, soft round breasts, and legs that went for nautical miles. Feferi leaned in to kiss Kanaya.  
It felt odd to her, sharing this kind of affection with someone not in any of her quadrants at all, but Rose insisted that she didn't mind, and she couldn't honestly say she minded at all if Rose did something similar with one of the humans; so long as they were always their true lovers.  
Kanaya returned the kiss, letting her hands trail across Feferi's body as she felt her large breasts press against her own smaller chest; roaming down her back to her soft bubble butt and beginning to knead it carefully.  
Feferi moaned against the kiss, deepening it heatedly as she began to grind herself harder against Kanaya's body, forcing her length to rub harder against her entrance. Kanaya moved her hips to line herself up properly to the sea troll's evidently rather eager pussy.  
Bubbles rose from Feferi's mouth as she moaned in pleasure from Kanaya's penetrating her. Kanaya had only been with Rose, true, but with the frequency they were together, the D-girl troll had started to gain quite a bit of experience, and showed that experience to Feferi.  
The fuschia blood groaned as she felt Kanaya's movement inside of her, trying to move her own hips with hers. Kanaya may not have been used to doing this in the watery area they were in, but she was the one in the lead now, and held onto Feferi firmly to guide her movements.  
Feferi moaned as she took Kanaya's legs deeper into her, her arms wrapped around the jade blood's neck as she rocked her hips harder against Kanaya. Soon she moved her legs as well, wrapping them around Kanaya's waist and locking around her.  
Kanaya tightened her grip on Feferi, holding her now by the hips as she thrust up into her faster, picking up the pace. Feferi's moans grew louder the faster Kanaya went, their hips moving more in rhythm now, Kanaya starting to get a bit louder with her moans as well, both of them echoing through the water as they pleased each other.  
Kanaya groaned as she felt Feferi's pussy clenching tightly around her cock from how deep she was hitting inside of the high blood. Her nine and a half inches were nearly hilted inside of the sea troll, stretching her pussy with its girth.  
Kanaya couldn't help but feel a little proud of this considering Feferi had been previously with Eridan and Sollux. She tried not to care about such things, but there were limits to self control.  
And to stamina it seemed, hers hitting her much sooner than she expected. Her focus could carry her far, but the moment it broke, it couldn't be regained. Kanaya cried out into the water as she came, her sac tightening as she unloaded deep into Feferi. It brought out a scream from the sea troll as she felt the hot, thick seed filling her up.  
She was shocked by the amount Kanaya was able to let out all at once. Almost as shocked as Kanaya was by Feferi's enthusiasm. Even after her climax from the deep filling, she barely seemed winded. Kanaya supposed she'd have to work on stamina in future.


	3. Chapter 3

"Always Nice To Spend Time Together." Kanaya said with a smile, Roxy nodding in agreement.  
Living in the Carapacian kingdom with Calliope these days, Roxy couldn't just drop every day whenever she wanted to say hello to Rose and Kanaya, and so had to make a point of planning a visit to her paradox alternate timeline mom/daughter and her wife.  
Honestly Roxy was pretty sure she could make the round trip fast enough to make it not a problem, but Rose and Kanaya's work with the mothergrub was rather time consuming. Roxy would offer to help, but Rose tactfully reminded Roxy that she knew literally nothing about the mothergrub, the larval trolls, and tended to be a bit clumsy at times.  
Roxy shrugged, "Whatev, we've got right now, whacha two wanna do? We gonna go somewhere are should I just sit here while you two make out?" Roxy asked jokingly.  
At least Kanaya assumed it was jokingly, she couldn't ever tell with Roxy. Few people could. "It'd be extremely rude to just do that in front of others. Surely they'd be envious of me." Rose said.  
She'd only meant it as a slightly sarcastic way of saying no and a compliment to Kanaya at the same time, but Roxy grinned as she saw an opening, replying, "Well if ya shared no one would need to feel jealous~" She added a wink that made Kanaya blush, which only encouraged Roxy, "Come on, why don't we 'get to know each other'? I'm pretty sure the timeline shenanigans make you my lover-in-law."  
Kanaya had been expecting Rose to shut the conversation down when they spoke up, but both she and Roxy were caught off guard by Rose's response of, "Fair enough."  
They both looked at her in surprise as she got up, leading the two of them from the living room to the bedroom. Roxy realized she may have hit upon on of her alternate timeline momma's kinks, and felt herself grow more excited as Rose sat down to watch from nearby, Roxy and Kanaya turning to face each other.  
Roxy grinned as Kanaya leaned in, though she bypassed kissing her lips to go straight for the neck. Roxy groaned as she felt the troll girl kissing and then sucking on her soft neck.  
Rose smiled amusingly as she watched, "Careful, she's going to bite." She warned.  
"She's wha?" Roxy asked too late to stop it, feeling the rainbow drinker's sharp fangs pierce her neck, "O-o-oooh f-fucking hell~" Roxy groaned as she felt Kanaya bite into her, drawing blood and starting to feed. She hadn't been planning to at first, but her blood was just so much like Rose's, she hadn't been able to help herself.  
Roxy seemed to get used to the feeling of being fed on much quicker than Rose had, evidently more open to pain as a source of pleasure than Rose was. The Seer of Light made a mental note to pass that information on to John if he hadn't discovered it already (she doubted he had save by accident, too gentle with other people; especially girls).  
Kanaya eased Roxy onto her back on the bed as she fed from her, hands moving under her clothing and gently groping her chest.  
The rogue moaned as Kanaya toyed with her body, letting the troll feel along her body. Kanaya had been expecting Roxy's body to be more or less identical to Rose's, and was pleasantly surprised by her somewhat curvier form.  
Roxy was also able to maintain a surprising amount of focus while Kanaya fed from her, using her void powered intangibility to remove her clothing all at once by essentially passing through them.  
Kanaya grinned as she released the bite, licking Roxy's neck so as not to leave behind any blood on the new mark that had been formed on it.  
She trailed a few more kisses along Roxy's body as she moved lower. Roxy, seeing where this was going, parted her legs for Kanaya; who brought her face to the Lalonde's pussy; already moist from the feeding and groping. Kanaya could feel Rose watching as she worked her tongue into alternate timeline mother/daughter.  
She seemed to be enjoying the sight; a fact that Rose would later make both of them swear never to mention, as after all the mocking Rose had given to others for their freudian tendencies-Dave in particular-this little instance would bring Rose a lot of backlash. Eventually Roxy would end up mentioning it anyway, but for the moment the three just enjoyed the moment, Rose definitely totally not beginning to gently touch herself as she watched her lover eat Roxy's pussy out harder.  
Roxy moaned out louder as her legs locked around Kanaya's head, hands moving up to her chest to grope her own breasts as she enjoyed the shockingly long troll tongue stirring her inside aggressively.  
Kanaya moaned against Roxy's pussy as she savored the taste of her juices, member already throbbing hard as she brought Roxy closer to the edge.  
Roxy pinched and tugged hard on her nipples, biting her lip as her hips bucked against Kanaya's face, legs squeezing it tighter against her as she came.  
Kanaya lapped up the human girl's sweet juices, sighing happily at the flavor as she moved up, undressing herself slowly and letting her length press against Roxy's pussy.  
Roxy gawked in awe at Kanaya's length, "Woah.. nice." Roxy glanced over at Rose, "No wonder you're always walkin' funny~" She teased as she moved her legs further apart for Kanaya, "So are ya gonna get in on this or what~?" She questioned.  
Rose squirmed a bit at this. She'd had no intention of actually joining in on this little hookup, as she couldn't convince herself it wasn't in some way wrong. It was the presence of Kanaya that altered this.  
She'd explained to Rose more than once that troll's had no concept of incest, and looking at it from Kanaya's perspective, Rose couldn't actually see a reason not to.  
Giving a sigh as she gave in, Rose floated up and raised her clothes off of her body, moving over to the bed to put Roxy's mouth to good use as Kanaya thrust deep into her from the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the top of troll's having no concept of incest (and no this has nothing to do with anything) can we just address that Nepeta definitely had the hots for her brother? I don't care how you look at it, based on their lineage, they were as close to brother and sister as physically possible. … is it bad that learning this was the first time I ever shipped Nepeta and Karkat?


	4. Chapter 4

Had it happened sooner in their relationship, it could very well have ended it for them.  
They were too close now for everything to be ruined in an instant, but has Kanaya walked into the room in the dream bubbles and found Rose kissing Porrim, that would have been all Kanaya could handle.  
Rose was well aware how inferior Kanaya felt to her pre-scratch ancestor, so she had to know how Kanaya would feel about it.  
And the expression on Rose's face when she realized Kanaya had come in and seen what was happening, it was clear that Rose did in fact know how Kanaya was likely to respond.  
"Mind giving us a moment to chat?" porrim asked, Rose not needing to be told twice and heading out of the room.  
Porrim walked across the room to Kanaya, who in a few upsetting moments of self doubt was wondering if Rose had secretly been together with Porrim this whole time, or if she had only recently decided to trade up to what Kanaya felt was the objectively better version of her.  
If the latter, Kanaya suspected that Rose would be dumping her within the next few hours. On some level she was aware how ridiculous that was, but old habits died hard, and she couldn't see why anyone would be with her if Porrim was an option.  
She was surprised then to hear that it had not been Rose to initiate things, "Sorry if that made you a bit uncomfortable, I couldn't help myself. She's just so cute," Porrim chuckled, "And when I heard how you've both been… getting around, you can't honestly blame me can you? If it makes things any better, I was planning to give you the same treatment~" She purred.  
Kanaya blushed deeply when she became aware of how close to her Porrim had gotten, and practically whimpered as she felt Porrim's lips against her own.  
What she was doing now was probably the closest any troll could get to incest, and Kanaya wasn't sure how to handle it.  
She'd have been lying to herself if she tried to say the idea of doing this with Porrim had never slipped into her mind, especially before she and Rose were together and she'd had to sate her own physical needs.  
She remembered what had happened with Roxy and Rose-more specifically what now consistantly happened with the three of them whenever the Rogue of Void came to visit. It was this that allowed Kanaya to get over the mental hurdle; which just left her own natural inferiority to Porrim in the way of her enjoying this.  
Of course Porrim was only doing this out of pity to kanaya, with how much more beautiful she was than her, Kanaya thought, what other reason could Porrim have for wanting to try this?  
Porrim unknowingly answered this question when she broke the kiss to say, "I've actually wanted to do this for quite awhile you know~ I've had fun with a lot of trolls here in the dream bubbles, even a human or two, but it isn't every day that I get to have some alone time with someone as truly sexy as you~"  
This scrambled Kanaya's think pan somewhat. Two sentences that flew in the face if everything she'd said, thought, and done in regards to Porrim since meeting her for the first time, turning it all on its head. Porrim found her attractive? It simply didn't compute.  
And her brain only shut down further when Porrim stepped back to let her dress fall away; giving Kanaya a view of her entire body. Kanaya tried not to stare, really she did, but she couldn't help herself; she suspected no one could.  
She saw how Porrim's tattoos trailed across her body, going under and over her luscious breasts and down her legs. She could only image how intense they had probably been to have put on for the tattoo artist who'd done them.  
"Care to join me~?" Porrim questioned, Kanaya not even thinking as she slowly undressed herself; her stiff bnine inches standing at attention in front of Porrim's eleven. Despite how hard her own length was, Porrim still seemed fine taking care of Kanaya's first, lowering onto her knees and taking her descendant's member between her soft tits.  
Kanaya groaned as she felt Porrimher. Porrim grinned up at her as she moved her breasts along Kanaya's cock, jerking it skillfully. Kanaya couldn't help but buck her hips gently, thrusting between Porrim's breasts for more.  
Seeing this, Porrim grinned and pulled Kanaya down as she laid back, letting Kanaya take control of the situation. She figured Kanaya would be more comfortable that way. Kanaya held onto Porrim's body with her legs, carefully pressing Porrim's breasts together around her member and thrusting between them faster now.  
Porrim supressed a giggle, finding her descendant to be extremely cute as she finally let herself relax and just enjoy the fun.  
She tilted her head down, licking along Kanaya's tip before she took it into her mouth to suck on. This only made the speed of Kanaya's hips pick up pace, bucking faster against Porrim's first breasts. Porrim lifted her hands up, gently groping Kanaya's rump.  
She might not have had much of a chest to speak of, but Porrim was pretty sure she could bounce marbles off her ass. Kanaya groaned louder as she felt this, member throbbing between Porrim's breasts as she squeezed them harder around her cock as she got closer.  
Porrim sucked harder as she felt how close Kanaya was getting, sucking harder on the younger jade blood's tip. Kanaya let out a long moan as she came, pumping Porrim's mouth full of her thick seed.  
Porrim swallowed it down happily, licking her lips as she looked up at her descendant, her hands moving to her hips to pull her down. It was her turn for pleasure now. Kanaya moaned out as she felt Porrim's solid, thick member pushing into her tight ass.  
Porrim moaned louder as she pulled Kanaya's hips down harder, loving how well it gripped her length.  
"I think your matesprit is tired of just watching~" Porrim said, turning Kanaya on her length so she could see that Rose-unsurprisingly-had been watching from the door. Kanaya groaned as Porrim began bouncing her on her length, trying to get more of her rod sheathed inside of Kanaya's ass.  
Kanaya become Rose in, wondering how well the three of them could move together.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, ya up f-Er it?" Meenah questioned. Kanaya was more than a little surprised to see her, and more to the point the version of Vriska that she'd gone redrom with, arriving at her room.  
Her dream bubble room rather, as both were still technically ghosts. This tattooed version of Vriska evidently had wanted to come visit Kanaya. For what reason, Vriska had been too embarrassed to say, and had spent a few minutes trying to get it out before Meenah ran out of patience and just shouted, "S)(-E wants hot kism-Esis s-Ex."  
Kanaya had looked to Vriska to confirm this, and it was.. Mostly accurate. It was closer to Vriska wanted to be submissive to Kanaya, as a sort of quick, easyb punishment for everything she'd done in her previous timeline. The sexual part of it was just a bonus.  
Kanaya nodded, giving Meenah a smile, "Yes, I Think I Am." She said, taking Vriska's hand and leading her to the bed. Meenah nodded, "I'll b-E back in lik-E an hour, try not to br-Eak )(-Er too hard." She said with a wink as she left.  
Kanaya sat down on the bed, patting her lap for Vriska. Vriska bit her lip gently, walking over to Kanyaa and laying down across her lap. She could feel how hard the jade blood had gotten already just from anticipation. Kanaya's hand trailed along Vriska's body gently, lingering at her ass; squeezing it gently.  
This version of Vriska had put on a few extra pounds, but it had filled her out a bit more. She rose her hand and brought it down hard on her ass.  
The clothing between Kanaya's hand and its target softened the blow by quite a bit, but the feeling of it alone was still enough to make Vriska whimper. She still felt the same desires towards Kanaya that she'd developed in her timeline, the desire to have her, or in this case, be claimed by her. Kanaya heard the whimper and grinned, striking her ass harder, repeating the motion several times.  
When Vriska's rump was slightly sore even through the clothe, Kanaya decided to remove them; stripping the cerulean blood's clothes off. Vriska laid naked in Kanaya's lap now, completely at her mercy. Kanaya smacked her ass again, hearing her yelp from the full force of the smack.  
"Now Vriska," Kanaya said softly as she continued to spank her, "I Would Like You To Apologize." She said.  
"I-i'm sorry." vriska murmured, yelping from the next smack to her ass, "For~?" Kanaya questioned. "F-for.. 8eing so mean to everyone?"  
*Smack*  
"A-and for kind of ruining a 8unch of things while we were w8ing for the humans, should have 8een more patient."  
*smack*  
"And f-for accidentally convincing Aranea to steal that Life Ring and kind of fuck up literally everything, and for everything I did to all those trol kids 8ack on Alternia, a-and.. And for how I treated you all.. I wasn't a team mem8er.. I wasn't a friend.. I was just an o8stacle for you all to work around, and nothing ever seemed to get that through my head no matter how many times things went wrong because of me.."  
Vriska didn't notice that Kanaya had stopped spanking her for a few moments, her hand tracing over her sore ass. It had gone bright blue from the smacks, and Kanaya could feel the heat coming off of it.  
"Well, You Certainly Were," Kanaya said honestly, "But If Nothing else, You Seem To Have Learned. Granted, It Took You An Entire Lifetime In The Dream Bubbles, But Still." Kanaya giggled, giving her once last hard smack, leaving an imprint of her hand on her ass as she yelped from the pain; though Kanaya could feel the wetness between her legs.  
"Now Vriska," She said, pushing her gently out of her lap, "I Would Like You To Show Me How Sorry You Are." She said, as Vriska was pushed onto her knees in front of her.  
Vriska could see what she meant by this, and nodded. She started to remove Kanaya's clothes, freeing her hardened cock and taking it in her hands, licking along it carefully as she stroked with both hands.  
Kanaya moaned softly as she enjoyed the feeling. Based on how much experience Vriska seemed to have-and how little she'd probably had beforehand-Kanaya could only assume that Meenah was the reientant top in their relationship.  
She wondered if Meenah was watching from somewhere like Rose tended to. If she was, she was doing a good job of it. Kanaya moved her hands down, getting a firm grip on Vriska's horns and pulling her head down by them, forcing her length into Vriska's throat.  
She didn't gag at all, further confirming Kanaya's belief that Vriska was the bottom to Meenah these days. Perhaps that's why Vriska had been thinking less sociopathically recently; she'd finally found someone who could tame her.  
The thought of this only increased Kanaya's pace, her hips thrusting hard against Vriska's face as she buried her entire cock into her throat, moaning as she throbbed inside of her. Vriska sucked hard, her hands moving up to gently fondle Kanaya's tightening sac to bring her over the edge.  
It worked, Kanaya unloading into Vriska' throat a few moments later. She gulped down apply, sighing as she lifted her head from Kanaya's slick cock, moving it down to kiss as her balls for a few moments until Kanaya ordered her to turn around.  
Vriska turned around on her fours, lifting her hips as she lowered her head to the ground, grinding her soft ass against Kanaya's length.  
Vriska seemed to favor being in futa form, and was both sopping wet and throbbing hard from the control Kanaya had taken over her.  
Kanaya lined herself up to Vriska's pussy, "Don't Worry Vriska, I Will *Try* To Be Merciful." She said, putting extra emphasis on the word 'try' as she forced her hips forward hard, burying her rod deep inside of Vriska's tight cunt. She cried out as she took it, Kanaya not actually making any attempt to hold herself back.  
She wouldn't actually break her… much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you are probably wondering why I went with this version of Vriska as opposed to the one that actually made it to the end of the story.  
> The answer for that is simple.  
> *ahem*  
> I DON'T LIKE THIS CHARACTER! SHE IS A BAD CHARACTER! AND YOU SHOULD FEEL BAD WHEN WATCHING HER! Well, actually she's not a bad character. She's an extremely well written sociopathic villain. And don't try explaining it away with that whole 'it's a different culture' thing.  
> If anything it makes her look even worse, because even the other members of that different culture think she's a psychopath. There is nothing, and I mean truly nothing that I like about Vriska save perhaps for her design, and her not-shit alt. version. You have no idea how much I wanted to like post-Game Over Vriska. For awhile, I even did.  
> There was a moment, a wonderful moment, where there were true Vriska's, both of whom I loved and in completely different ways. And then it got fucked up, and it got fucked up the way it always fucksup; Vriska mouthing off where she shouldnt!  
> And then there were no Vriska's I liked because new Vriska was no shit and old Vriska who'd become good lost all will to live and wondered headfirst into Lord English's death path (I know there's technically some debate over this, but considering that it follows her being dumped by Meenah, and we never see her again after she's seen in front of the space cracks [which appear from Lord English destroying shit] I can't get away from the thought that this was a willing ghost suicide)! I don't care what anyone says about her being 'a weaker version of Vriska'. I'd rather Vriska be the weakest character possible and the most likable than her being the most powerful being existence who I hate with all my soul.  
> For the record, this is not-or at least wasn't-a blackrom thing. My hatred for Vriska goes way passed pitch romance and into pure disgust. I say wasn't because now it's been proven she can, actually can, become a good person.  
> She can even be a good person while still being productive like during She's 8ack where she channeled her bitchiness into something productive to prevent Rose's alcoholism. So now I know for a fact that she can be good and is choosing not to.  
> So to be clear, I don't hate the Vriska who was with Meenah at all, though prior to her getting to that point I hated the atoms in the air around her, and post-retcon Vriska.. I flit back and forth between the same kind of rage I felt towards pre-Meenah Vriska, and feeling what I fear is indeed blackrom attraction.  
> In summary, She's the one thing in Homestuck that I actively despise, and if she very nearly made me hate the whole comic.  
> *inhale* *exhale*  
> Sorry, I've been holding that in for awhile. If you like Vriska I don't hate you or anything, I just don't agree with you. Because there's a version of Vriska that was a good person, and I loved her, but Homestuck decided she's not what needed to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Kanaya woke with a soft groan at the feeling of the mouth and tongue respectively sucking and licking at her morning wood and sac. She wondered for a moment if Rose had woken up particularly needy, but that didn't explain who else had come it; nor did it explain why Kanaya's hands were tied to the headboard of the bed.  
Kanaya opened her eyes and got a start from who she found. Terezi was very rarely found outside the dream bubbles these days, searching for her former moirale, and whenever she was most of her time was spent with her kismesis. Perhaps John was busy with something (Roxy most likely). Still, it was Aradia's presence that confused Kanaya, because the burgundy blood had not actually left the dream bubbles in over three years.  
Kanaya had begun to believe that Aradia and Sollux was dead, and it took her mind a second to remember that Aradia was perfectly alive, and Sollux only half-dead.  
They only spent so much time in the dream bubbles because... actually Kanaya really wasn't sure why they spent so much time in the dream bubbles, other than Aradia's fixation with the dead and Sollux's tendency to just not give any kind of a fuck where he was at any given time.  
Once Kanaya sorted out in her brain how her two friends (the only two other female trolls to survive the entire adventure she realized), she moved on to questioning why they'd tied her to the bed.  
"G1ggl3s mostly." Terezi said with a shrug as she took Kanaya's tip into her mouth and began bobbing her head along it.  
"it was terezi's idea" Aradia explained, "she wanted to as she put it 'put my whip to good use' it was either this or something worse" Kanaya realized that the whip was what had her hands bound, and sighed at Terezi's apparent need for everything to be a game of some kind.  
"So I'm The Captured Prisoner In This Scenario?" She asked, trying to sound exasperated, but with the teal blood's throat around her cock and the burgundy's lips around her balls, it wasn't exactly an easy thing to do. Terezi nodded-or perhaps that was just her continuing to move her head-and soon brought herself to the base of Kanaya's cock.  
Kanaya groaned, hips bucking gently against Terezi's face as she was sucked hard, feeling Aradia take her balls into her mouth and suck on them fully. The two of them working together brought Kanaya to the edge much quicker than one of them alone would have, and Terezi got a mouthful of thick D-girl seed much sooner than she'd been expected. She gulped it down, standing up as Aradia fluttered over to straddle Kanaya's face.  
"There Really Isn't Any Need For The Ti-" Kanaya's objections to her being tied down were muffled by Aradia's pussy as she dropped onto her face. Kanaya figured there was no arguing with these two, and simply pushed her tongue into Aradia to eat her out. She heard Aradia's moans mix with Terezi's as the teal blood lowered herself onto Kanaya's cock.  
She'd gotten rather wet while sucking on Kanaya, and said sucking had slicked up her length, so Kanaya's member went in easily despite the tightness of Terezi's slit gripping her. She bucked her hips hard, riding the jade blood as Aradia ground herself down against Kanaya's face.  
Curious, Aradia reached out with her telekinesis, using it to fondle Kanaya's balls and breasts at the same time as she rode. She groaned hard against Aradia's pussy, forcing her tongue deeper into her as she pumped her hips up harder into Terezi, making her bounce harder on her length.  
The two groaned as they rode Kanaya together Kanaya seeing how fast she could bring them both over the edge. Aradia lasted longer than the two, only tense and close as Terezi's pussy clenched around Kanaya's cock with her climax.  
Kanaya couldn't help but wonder if Aradia's pleasure tolerance was something to do with Sollux. Either way, Kanaya's long, skilled tongue pushed Aradia into her orgasm as well; earning her a soaked face.  
Kanaya licked her lips as Aradia lifted off of her to switch placed with Terezi. It was at this point that Kanaya realized Terezi was currently in futa mode.  
She positioned herself to thrust into Kanaya's mouth as Aradia lowered herself onto Kanaya cock; impaling her ass with Kanaya's cock and riding her in reverse as Terezi moaned from the feeling of her soft mouth and throat, "Sorry for not g1v1ng 4ny h34ds up f1rst," Terezi groaned, "W3 4sk3d Ros3 1f 1t'd b3 4lr1ght for us to com3 by for 4 l1ttl3 fun wh1l3 th3 boys 4r3 busy. Sh3 s41d 1t'd b3 f1n3 1f w3 g4v3 you 4 l1ttl3 surpr1s3~" She chuckled.  
Kanaya rolled her eyes at her lover's actions as she sucked on the teal blood's member, making a mental note to have a talk with her about it later. Terezi groaned as she thrust harder into Kanaya's mouth, her hips slapping against it as she hilted her length.  
Aradia groaned as she bucked her hips hard, working Kanaya's length deeper into her tight asshole, groaning out as the girth of it stretched the hole out pleasingly. Her wings fluttered gently to help her pick up the pace, wanting to feel Kanaya's length balls deep inside of her.  
Kanaya let her tongue brush along Terezi's length as she sucked on it hard, trying to bring her off with her throat. Considering John's aversion to certain… parts, Terezi wasn't used to pleasure to her member, used to remaining in full female mode.  
She bit her lip to try and hold out, but after another few moments groaned out as she came; unloading into Kanaya's mouth. She held it in her mouth for a few moments, savoring the taste of it before she swallowed it down.  
Terezi's length was still solid, and as Aradia seemed to have the most stamina of the three of them, she opted to make Aradia the center of attention, undying Kanaya's hands and letting her get the drop on Aradia.  
The maid of time yelped as Kanaya grabbed her legs, lifting them up so Terezi could tie them and her arms with the whip. Aradia didn't actually struggle (if she had Terezi and Kanaya would have been thrown across the room like ragdolls) but seemed to enjoy pretending to as Kanaya and Terezi held onto her.  
Once she was tied into a rather vulnerable position, Terezi lined up to Aradia's unoccupied pussy and thrust in roughly, the futa and D-girl trolls pumping hard into Aradia from either side. Kanaya moaned happily as they worked together, preferring this much more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, the final chapter. Yes, this is gonna be quite similar to Futa-Jade's finale. Almost like I'm writing these one after the other in a coffee fuelled writing marathon. Oh well, enjoy!

Kanaya could tell before she even opened her eyes that she'd been brought into the dream bubbles physically again.  
She suspected that the culprit was likely whoever's soft, skilled feet were working over her morning wood.  
Kanaya groaned loudly as she opened her eyes to see what all was happening. She was in the dream bubble version of Derse it seemed, perhaps Rose's old room on the purple planet.  
Speaking of Rose, it was a rather excitable offshoot of her lover who'd probably pulled her into here, and was now floating above her, pumping the troll's cock between her feet. jasprosesprite^2 giggled as she saw Kanaya was awake, stroking even harder with her feet, "Morning sweetie~" She purred; quite literally considering her feline features.  
"Good Morning Jasprose." Kanaya groaned, thrusting up gently between the cat girl sprite's feet, "Did You By Chance Talk To Rose Before You Brought Me In Here?" She asked, Jasprose giving a large, cheshire like grin, "Well, considering I *am* Rose, I figured it'd be fine if I just.. Ya know, borrowed you for awhile? I'm sure base Rose won't mind~"  
Kanaya sighed, simply enjoying the pleasure from the sprite's fee. She was fairly certain that Roise would definitely not be happy with Jasprose. She rarely was, extremely embarrassed and annoyed with the cat girl version of herself. Mostly because she constantly let out secret thoughts and desires that Rose would rather stay hidden. Kanaya held no doubt in her mind that Jasprose had been with Roxy long before Rose and Kanaya had.  
As Jasprose turned herself around to stroke Kanaya's rod harder with both feet, Kanaya became aware of the others in the room, and realized that Jasprose had probably planned for more than just her own fun this morning.  
Looking around the room, she found Meenah sitting with feferi to one side and the version of Vriska who'd become her lover to the other.  
All three were undressed, Meenah and Feferi having evidently embraced their dislike of each other in more than just a platonic sense despite their technically being extremely closely related. Kanaya supressed a 'D'aww~!' as she saw this, as well as her natural ashen instincts. At the other end of the room was something rather surprising; Vriska.  
Not just another alt. Vriska either, but the version who'd faced lord English in the final battle, the one who was meant to be Terezi's current Moirale.  
Whether or not she was alive currently or a ghost was unknown, as she had a blindfold covering her eyes, and a ball gag in her mouth; the only thing resembling clothing she currently had on.  
She was held a few feet off the ground with ropes. Similar ropes hald her arms behind her back and her legs far apart.  
Vriska stood over her with a victorious expression of glee on her face.  
She too had forgone clothes for the time being, and soon began trailing her tongue over her captured Vriska's body; either to inspect her to be sure she was the right one, or for more seuxal reasons.  
Considering the the situation, it was probably both. Jasprose's tongues curled around Kanya;'s shaft as she stroked it faster, using her pre-cum as lubricant to move her feet faster along it, wanting to bring he rover the edge as she lowered her head, kissing her deeply as their chests pressed together heatedly.  
Kanaya groaned into the kiss as she felt her sac tighten with her building elease before her member began spurting thick, warm seed over Jasprose's feet.  
Jasprose grinned triumphantly, continuing to stroke to get every spurt of seed from Kanaya before lifting form her, bending and angling herself so she could lick the seed from her feet; a position she could probably only achieve do to the features of her sprite body.  
Once she'd cleaned them off to her satisfaction, she floated down on top of Kanaya, face now above her member as she lowered her crotch to Kanaya's face.  
Kanaya lifted her hands to Jasprose's hips and pulled them down, burying her tongue deep inside the sprite's pussy. Jasprose moaned out happily as Jasprose wrapped her lips around the jade blooded troll's member.  
She bobbed her head fast along Kanaya's rod, using the her sprite's stretching (a feature left over from the cthulhu doll Rose had originally put inside of the sprite) to wrap her tongue around Kanaya's length, stroking it as she sucked.  
Feeling Kanaya's moaning against her pussy, she locked her legs beneath Kanaya's head, grinding her hips down against her face. She moved one of her hands down, gently fondling the D-girls sac as she continued her other movements.  
Kanaya groaned harder against the sprite's pussy, moving her tongue deeper inside of her, stirring her insides hard. Jasprose had been sopping wet before kanaya had even started, extremely heated up by being with kanaya it seemed.  
She was surprised by this, as Jasprose had only expressed affections for various versions of Nepeta (well, technically she'd expresed sexual attraction to Jane, Roxy; basically any female with a pulse and several that had none considering the harem of Nepeta ghosts she'd been gathering, but Nepeta was the only one she'd ever actively pursued until now).  
Perhaps the more Rose half of her couldn't handle not being with Kanaya for at least some time. Kanaya couldn't help but be a little happy with this.  
She searched inside Jasprose for the sensitive spots she'd memorized within her version of Rose, finding them not only there, but more sensitive than they usually were; making Jasprose vibrate Kanaya's cock with loud moans as they were attacked by Kanaya's tongue.  
Kanya ate the cat girl sprite out aggressively, managing to bring her over the edge first. Kanya lapped up her lethally sweet juices as she bucked her hips hard up against Jasprose's face, groaning as she grew close to her own climax.  
Jasprose's cheeks puffed out as she very nearly wasn't able to hold the amount of cum released by Kanaya's length. She gulped it down happily as she lifted from Kanaya's length, licking it clean as she did.  
Before Jasprose could say or do anything else, a net of pure white light came at her with the speed of a bullet, pinning the sprite on the bed next to kanaya, her face pressed down with her hips up in the air, legs spread wide, rose stood in the doorway, her needle wands held out.  
Rose explained that Jasprose hadn't just semi-kidnapped Jasprose without letting Rose know, she'd actively tied Rose up so she wouldn't put up an argument.  
"Oh My," Kanaya gave her wife a hug, "I'm Sorry My Love, I Had No Idea."  
Rose gave her a loving smile, "it's fine, I know you wouldn't just leave me tied up if you've know, have some fun with the others for a while, I'd like to teaching this alt of mine a lesson or two. Roxy used her powers to make me some… equipment." Rose said, placing a bag of truly frighteningly large toy son the bed next to Jasprose. Kanaya was almost sorry for her, but wasn't about to argue with Rose.  
She turned to Meenah, seeing that she'd found her way into an all out hateful wrestle with Feferi, both of them attempting to get to their tridents to stab the other, but neither actually willing to disentangle their legs to do so.  
Kanaya sighing, figuring they were in need of an auspistice-for their own good, she was not at all getting off on the thought of the ashen quadrant. She walked over, picking the tridents up before  
either could get to them, "There's No Weapon Combat In Kismesis Sex, At Least Not Without Planning From An Auspistice, Especially With Weapons Like These. And Meenah, No Using Your Powers Until Feferi Unlocks Hers."  
Meenah lifted from Feferi, "w)(at, ya gonna b-E our club now or som-Efin?" She questioned, Kanaya clearing her throat to hide the slight jade blush on her cheeks, "Well, While I'm Rather Flattered By The Offer, I Couldn't Accept Unless Both Participants Agreed To It." Kanaya said with a none-to-subtle glance down at Feferi, who up to now had been eyeing Meenah's chest, ogling them either out of attraction to their impressive size and shape or their potential as a target for her biting.  
She looked up over Kanaya now, grinning as she remembered Kanaya's enjoyment of the ashen quadrant, "If it wouldn't b-E an inconv-Enianc-E, w-E'd lov-E it!" Meenah rolled her eyes, "oh com-E on, you'r-E skipping t)(-E puns on porpoise now ar-En't you?"  
Feferi glared up at her, "Not -Ev-Ery s-Ent-Enc-E n-E-Eds a pun you know." Meenah glared back at her, raising a fist to punch down at her, only for Kanaya to stop it.  
"As Your Official Auspistice, I'm Putting An End To This Current Position," She said, getting the to Peixes disentangled from each other. Feferi had several more bite marks than Meenah, no doubt due to Meenah using her Thief of Life abilities to slow her down.  
To make up for this, Kanaya allowed Feferi one free action on Meenah, any she wanted. Before Meenah could argue, Feferi pulled her into a kiss, catching her off guard with the deep, passionate kiss.  
Her hands moved down to Meenah's rump, squeezing it hard as Feferi broke the kiss to sink her sharp fangs into Meenah's neck; eliciting a few colorful words from the fellow sea troll as Meenah-complying to Kanaya's rules-forced Feferi down to the ground without using any powers.  
Kanaya smiled, sitting down and beginning to gently stroke herself as the two pitch lovers rolled over each other, cursing and pulling hair as they attacked each other both literally and metaphorically; their moans nearly drowning the argument out.  
Especially when Meenah managed to get her dick girl member thrust into Feferi; though even at that point neither of them stayed on top for more than a few moments.  
Kanaya glanced over at the bed, seeing Jasrose struggling to remain conscious as Rose thrust rapidly into her, stretching her ass out with a toy that not only made Kanaya's own length seem a bit small by comparison, but also seemed to be inspired in shape by the eldritch horror terrors that Rose studied so often. Kanaya was fairly sure Rose had named it, along with all of her toys and indeed most things she owned.  
Prodimor Gallusigen if Kanaya remembered correctly, translating roughly into 'frighteningly large monster cock.' Chuckling, Kanaya turned her attention to Vriska-the friendlier one who'd been whispering sweet nothings to Meenah before the Peixes pitch romp had started not the one currently strung up by Terezi-who'd approached.  
It seemed she want a little attention while her matesprit was busy with Feferi. Kanaya smiled at this, willing to provide it. She brought Vriska into her lap, her member poking against her as Vriska's own poked against her stomach.  
She kissed her gently before moving down to her neck, fangs pushing inside. She figured she logically shouldn't have been able to feed on the blood of the ghosts, but considering they could make physical contact (and more to the point fuck) she guessed it wasn't too surprising.  
Vriska's cerulean blood was a far cry from the wonderfully intoxicating sweetness of Rose's deep red, but it was still rather delicious.  
Vriska shuddered, groaning softly at the feeling of Kanaya's feeding as the jade blooded troll's hands traced down, one hand positioning her length against Vriska's moist pussy as the other hand gripped Vriska's.  
No sooner did the moans from Kanaya's feeding end did the moans from Kanaya thrusting up into Vriska-stroking her as she did so-begin.  
Vriska held onto Kanaya's shoulders, moving her hips to begin riding the rainbow drinker troll. Vriska felt Kanaya's length push into her pussy as she rode her, her member throbbing in her hand. Vriska picked up the pace with her hips, groaning as she bounced hard on her Kanaya's length, working it deeper into her.  
Kanaya recipritated with her hand, pumping it harder with her hand as she thrust up into Vriska harder. Vriska groaned loud as her hips bucked against the jade blood. The pleasure, intense as it was, only increased when Meenah came over behind her.  
The two of them had been so focused on each other that they hadn't noticed what the two Peixes had been doing; Feferi now laying half conscious on the floor with a blissful smile on her face and marks across her chest and neck as the older of the two came over to join her matesprit.  
"Not tryin' to s)(or-E m_E up ar-E ya?" Meenah questioned as she rammed into Vriska's tight ass with no warning to her whatsoever, "Don't forg-Et w)(o's girlfrond s)(-E is~" She groaned, nearly drowned out by Vriska's loud cries of pleasure at being double stuffed.  
Kanaya chuckled, "Must You Look At Everything As A Competition?" She asked as she fucked the spider obsessed troll with Meenah, who shrugged, "W)(at? k-E-Eps t)(ings ingl-Efi-Eldin' (int-Er-Estin)." the two laughed at thi as they put all their efforts into Vriska, plowing the cerulean blood between them.  
They didn't stop when they felt Vriska's body clenching like a vice around their members, nor when Kanaya felt the seed from her member coating her hand. Rather, they both picked up the pace, fucking her deep into a pleasure stupor.  
Kanaya felt herself getting close, but Meenah had decided now that only she was allowed to fill Vriska up. She lifted Vriska up off of Kanaya's member, turning around to drop herself hard onto Kanaya's length, Vriska bouncing on her own.  
Kanaya yelped at the roughness Meenah dropped herself down with, grunting as she thrust up into the fellow D-girl's asshole, unloading quicky into her and sighing with the release. Meenah grunted as she took it, dumping her own release into Vriska, who's expression indicating she was getting close to a similar state to Feferi at this point.  
Meenah pulled off of Kanaya to take Vriska against the wall, and Kanaya felt that they could do with some time by themselves. She turned her eyes now to Terezi and her captured version of Vriska.  
Whether the bruises and cuts across Vriska's body were a result of Terezi impracing a blackrom attraction, or if Terezi was still acting as a moirale and simply punishing Vriska for her actions.  
Which actions she was being punished for, Kanaya wasn't sure; though given what she knew about Vriska, she wouldn't have been surprised to hear there wa s a room length list of it even when the crimes that all versions of Vriska had committed were stricken from the record.  
She shrugged as she walked over, "Would You Like A Little Help?" She asked Terezi, who gave a toothy grin at this, nodding as she strick the bound Vriska's bare ass with her cane, leaving another mark across it like she had several times across her body already, "M1nd h3lp1ng m3 g1v3 h3r 4 l1ttl3 str3tch1ng~?" Terezi offered.  
Kanaya smiled, nodding as she moved behind Vriska, lining her member up to her bruised, no doubt sore as.  
She heard Vriska groan hard against the gag in her mouth as she thrust into her roughly, giving her already well marked ass another hard smack. Vriska's tight hole squeezed around Kanaya's ;length, and she pumped her hips hard to force her way in deep.  
Terezi, still in futa mode, came over to Kanaya. At first Kanaya assumed Terezi was intending to enter Kanaya herself, only to realize that the teal blood was lining herself up to the same hole Kanaya was already occupying.  
Vriska practically screamed against the gag as Terezi and Kanaya drilled into her asshole together, forcing her walls to stretch painfully to accommodate them both.  
When her arms tried to struggle against the ropes, Terezi brought her cane down on her body again, a painful thwack sounding at the impact. She clenched tighter around the both of them as they continued thrusting into her together, both moaning as they enjoyed the squeezing. Kanaya moved her hand down between Terezi's legs, pushing three fingers into her moist pussy to add to the pleasure.  
Terezi groaned, her thrusting picking up speed as she tried to reciprocate the attention, her own hand moving down to cup and fondle Kanaya's balls. The two plowed into Vriska's together, moaning happily as they railed her together; Vriska's suspension keeping her helpless as they drilled into her.  
Whether she wanted to or not, Vriska hit her climax first, tensing around Kanaya and Terezi as she reached her peak, shaking in the ropes. The other two trolls kept going, harder now, until they reached their limit as well; unloading together to double fill Vriska's asshole. They both panted as they pulled out of her together, seed leaking out of her.  
Terezi chuckled, giving Vriska's ass another smack with her cane before moving to the other side of her to put her mouth to good use.  
Kanaya looked over, seeing that Rose had finished relieving her frustrations on Jasprose; who was now unconscious on the floor next to the bed. Kanaya chuckled, walking over to her.  
She wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to last, but wanted to spend the time with her lover. Rose grinned, having the same idea. But from the look on her face, and the toy she was still wearing, she wanted to be on top this time.  
Kanaya gulped slightly at the sight of what those toys had done to Jasprose. She figured if she simply asked Rose would probably go easy on her, but… she couldn't help but be curious what it was like…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's your lot for this story!
> 
> I gotta say, unlike Jade (which ended up having the character be much more submissive than I was expecting) this story had Kanaya get more dominant that I planned. I guess that comes inherent with D-girl stories, lol.
> 
> Either way, I hope you all enjoyed. If not, let me know in the reviews, along with what other Homestuck ideas you'd like to see in the future.  
> I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!

**Author's Note:**

> A bit sappy I know, but fuck you I want to relish one of the few truly and objectively happy moments in Homestuck.


End file.
